Mad School
by BellumTerra
Summary: What if the war was just highschool rivalry? What if everyone wasn't really in the position they are in the army, but just regular highschoolers? Well, lets answere that, shall we! Rated just incase.


**(A/N:Hey, guys! So, this is my first COD fic where almost everyone is involved, including some OCs. Hope ya don't mind. XD They may act a little OOC, but thats cause everyone here is in highschool. :3 Hope ya like it!)**

Makarov stared as if in a trance off into the distance, watching the clouds pass by. The trees outside were rustling, so it was windy. He sighed, tapping his fingers against the wooden desk. This was the horrible thing known as highschool.

"Vladimir?" the teacher asked, wondering if he was even paying attention. He turned his attention calmly to the teacher, not even blinking.

"Good, you're listening. This'll be on a test, you know." the teacher said. Makarov nodded, now paying attention. He didn't wanna get yelled at for failing a test, so he needed to listen.

Makarov was around the age of fifteen, with messy black hair and two eyes of different color. One a bright green, and one icey-blue. He was rather pale, and he usually wore gothic or military attire. Today he wore a T-shirt with the words "Go Die" in light, neon green in a grunge font, black jeans and combat boots. He didn't really enjoy this school, considering his parents made him go to an American one. He, in truth, was Russian. He would give anything for America to be blown up one day by evil terrorists.

Either way, that was just a dream.

Next to him sat another young Russian boy named Viktor. He also hated America, but tried to keep a cheerful attitude. Viktor was a red-headed boy, around Makarov's age, with pale skin and silver eyes, usually wearing black T-shirts or military attire aswell. You could usually find him wearing shirts that had pictures or names of his favorite bands on them, and blue jeans with red sneakers. He liked reading and also enjoyed playing games or pulling pranks. He was a trickster, thats for sure.

Next to Viktor sat his brother, Anatoly. He had red hair, but it was darker than Viktor's. He also had silver eyes, but he usually wore more gothic or emo attire. His brother teased him for that, but Anatoly thought the outfits were rather cool. He wore a T-shirt with a red, broken heart on it and skinny-jeans, and black sneakers today. His hair was messy like usual, and he wore a black choker.

Ofcourse, their class was anything but ordinary. They had Americans, Russians, Brits, you name it, attending. Each and every one of them had a story.

As soon as class was over, Makarov got his books together and walked out. He then saw his rival, Shepherd, walking out of the class Makarov currently was going to. History class.

"Hey, Mak!" Shepherd said, walking up to him. Makarov growled. Everyone knew he hated being called that, and thats just why Shepherd did so.

"Shut it! Can't you read?" he said, pointing at the T-shirt he was wearing. Shepherd seemed amused at this and pat Makarov's shoulder. This didn't help at all.

"Hey, you're just a kid. Calm down!" Shepherd said, laughing. Makarov then growled, gritting his teeth. Anatoly and Viktor watched with interest, smiling. They knew Shepherd was going to get a beating.

"Can it, dog breath!" Makarov said, ready to punch Shepherd. More students walked by, chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' when suddenly...

"Stop it!" a girl said, running up. She was nicknamed DeathTrap, but she sure didn't look like one.

DeathTrap was a tall burnette with the same eye condition Makarov had. Heterochromia Iridium. She had one red eye and one brown eye, and pale skin. Her hair was short and a little curly, and she usually wore a sleeveless white T-shirt, green military pants and brown combat boots.

"Why?" Makarov asked her, looking at her.

"Cause. You don't wanna get sent to the principal." DeathTrap said. Makarov sighed and walked into class, as all the other students went to theirs.

Makarov may hate school, but he loves history.

He looked intently at the blackboard, listening to every word. They were studying WWII, the battle at Stalingrad. Makarov saw that another classmate, Nikolai, was listening aswell. Nikolai wanted to be a pilot when he got older, and so he studied history hoping to pick something up.

Once class ended, it was time for lunch. He had brought some pirozhki, which was something he liked to eat. He sat down at the lunch table, opening his bag. He began eating, seeing everyone but him had someone to sit with. Thats when Anatoly, Viktor, DeathTrap and Anya walked up.

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" DeathTrap asked. Makarov shook his head, and they sat down.

"Makarov, stop starting fights. You'll end up getting hurt." Anya said. Anya was a tall, Russian girl with long, blond hair and pale skin. She had a dark green eye and a dark blue eye. It ran in hers and DeathTrap's family to have Heterochromia Iridium. She wore a pink sweater and a white labcoat (only heaven knows why.) and black pants. Usually she'd throw on white sneakers, but she'd wear white boots or nurses shoes.

DeathTrap was Anya's cousin, so they always talked to eachother. Sometimes they'd look at eachother as if having telepathic conversations, which freaked everyone out.

Viktor tried to start conversations throughout lunch, but was interupted because Anatoly would start talking.

When DeathTrap had finished talking to Anya in a whisper tone (it must've been a secret, everyone thought.) she turned to them.

"Hey, I was thinkin' of having a movie night thing... kinda like a sleepover. Wanna come?" she asked. Makarov blinked.

"You're a girl. Why would I attend a sleepover with a woman?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause we're gonna watch horror movies and Shepherd is gonna be there." DeathTrap said, smirking. Makarov blinked, and smirked aswell.

"If its a chance to scare Shepherd, I'm in." he said, menacingly.

"Good! See you tomorrow?" DeathTrap asked, smiling in victory.

"What time?" Viktor questioned, wanting to attend.

"About six PM. It'll give everyone time to settle in and relax." she said. Viktor nodded.

"Ok, I'm in." Anatoly said, smiling. Viktor nodded, and Makarov told them he'd be there. DeathTrap seemed cheerful for the rest of the day, glad she was making friends.

**(A/N:Hello~ So how was it? I wrote this as I pictured they'd be in highschool and while listening to "Moskau" by a band called Genghis Khan. (don't laugh.) I also am tired (its 11:14 AM here.) so excuse my laziness. I wanted to wait another chapter to introduce the rest, putting you in suspense. XD Bwuahahaha! I don't own anything but DeathTrap and Anya. :3)**


End file.
